El silencio no es una opción
by DarkAOS
Summary: Después de 5 años, Len por fin decide confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que ama. LenxHoro, y algo de HaoxLyserg e YohxAnna.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic de Len y Horo, originalmente era el primero que iba a subir pero en ese momentose me vino a la mente el de Seto y Yami asi que tuvo que esperar un rato.

Gracias a Atemu no Kitsune por ser la que me insistia en subirlo ytambien a Hojesama Ku porque me ayudo con el título del fic.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi otra mitad, I love you babe!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Otra vez era Diciembre, y como había sido costumbre desde hace 5 años se reuniría a pasar las fiestas con sus amigos en la pensión Asakura.

Esa era la única vez en el año en que todos estaban juntos, y era la única vez en que lo podía tener cerca y no es que no pudiera verlo mas a menudo, es que simplemente tenía miedo de demostrar lo que su cercanía le causaba siempre, razón por la cual el año pasado estuvo mas alejado de él solo le dirigió la palabra cuando era necesario, y fue en esa ocasión cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hacia él desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y es que esta vez se había prometido a sí mismo que sería diferente, que esta vez tendría que hacerle saber sus sentimientos aun sabiendo que al no ser correspondidos podía causarle un inmenso dolor, pero ya lo había decidido, pero ahora venía lo mas difícil ¿Cómo exteriorizar sus sentimientos¿Cómo decirle que a pesar de lo que aparentaba solo escucharlo reír y bromear le llenaban de una inexplicable paz interior¿Cómo decirle que desde que lo conoció algo en él cambio por completo¿Cómo decirle que todas esas miradas frías que le dedico más de una vez eran solo un escudo para esconder la confusión que le causaba¿Cómo decirle que cada año que pasaba la época que añoraba mas era la de Navidad porque podía estar cerca de él¿Cómo explicarle que si el año anterior estuvo mas distante que antes era porque penso mas de mil veces en decirle que lo amaba pero que la cobardía lo venció? Si así es, la cobardía y el temor al rechazo habían vencido enormemente a Len Tao.

Ahora se encontraba en la entrada a la pensión Asakura y al parecer Yoh lo estaba esperando, al verlo dejo por un momento sus pensamientos sobre el chico que en pocos momentos esperaba volver a ver, con solo pensarlo sintió el nerviosismo que siempre aparecía por esas fechas.

-"Hola Yoh"

-"Hola Len!" contesto con una sonrisa.

-"Cómo te ha ido en el año?"

-"Pues bastante bien, y a ti?"

-"Ya sabes, lo de siempre, atendiendo asuntos irrelevantes de la dinastía Tao, pero por lo demás todo bien"

-"Me alegro por ti Len, deberíamos de entrar a la casa, esta empezando a hacer mas frío"

-"Esta bien"

Al entrar vio a sus amigos Ryu y Chocolove que para variar estaban peleando, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero esos dos definitivamente sería casi imposible que cambiaran, siguió observando con la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona que hacía aun mas especiales esos días, pero hasta el momento no lo había encontrado por lo que se sentó en la sala para poder platicar con Hao y Lyserg, y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó cuando estos le dijeron que eran pareja.

-"Y desde cuando chicos?"

-"Lo que ocurrió fue que Lyserg se quedo un poco mas el año pasado y mi hermano y Anna se fueron a visitar a mis abuelos y ya sabes lo que hace la convivencia, después de un par de semanas le declare mis sentimientos y llevamos casi un año de novios" Respondió alegremente Hao, mientras Lyserg no pudo ocultar su sonrojo al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de Len.

-"Me alegro mucho por ustedes, aunque la verdad nunca me lo habría imaginado"

-"Si eso mismo pensé al principio, pero después de todo encuentras la felicidad al lado de la persona de la que menos te o esperas ¿no crees?" Dijo Lyserg mientras veía a los ojos a su amado.

Y vaya que Len si lo creía, ya que nunca penso que algún día se sentiría así por Horo Horo, el chico con el que había peleado tanto por tonterías en el torneo de Shamanes, pero por ahora eso no importaba lo que importaba era encontrarlo y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

-"Tienes razón Lyserg, y de casualidad ¿no han visto a Horo Horo?"

-"Al parecer esta vez no iba a poder venir, sus padres le pidieron a él y Pilika que pasaran esta temporada con ellos" Respondió Hao.

-"Ya veo" Dijo Len tratando de ocultar la tristeza que esto le causaba.

Ahora que al fin había decidido declarársele a Horo Horo, el simplemente no fue a pasar estas fechas con ellos, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo ya que si posponía esto ya no lo haría jamás.

----

-"Hermano, dime porque no quieres ir esta vez a pasar las fiestas con tus amigos?" Le preguntaba Pilika a su hermano casi rogándolo para que se decidiera a ir.

-"Porque este año lo quiero pasar con nuestro padres Pilika eso es todo" Respondió Horo al borde de la desesperación que le causaba su hermana.

-"Pero eso es raro en ti hermano, siempre decías que íbamos a pasar la Navidad en la casa de Yoh porque cuando estamos con papá y mamá es bastante aburrida"

-"Pero este año la quiero pasar aquí en casa, pero si tu no quieres porque no vas sola a la casa de Yoh, estoy seguro que no habrá ningún inconveniente con que vayas sola" Respondió ya muy molesto Horo.

-"Como quieras hermano iré sola, solo espero que después no te arrepientas"

Una vez que Pilika había abandonado su cuarto se recostó en la cama y era cierto lo que su hermana había dicho, la Navidad en su casa con sus padres era bastante aburrida, pero la verdadera razón por la cual no quería ir a la casa de Yoh era porque sabía que Len iba a estar ahí, y que el distanciamiento que habían tenido no por él sino que por Len el año pasado le había afectado y bastante, había pensado mucho tiempo en porque Len había actuado así pero no encontró respuesta, y esta vez no quería arriesgarse a que otra vez pasara lo mismo.

Por eso preferiría pasar aburrido en su casa todo ese a tiempo a tener que soportar el trato que Len le daba, y le dolía porque Len era su amigo pasaron por varias cosas juntos, aumento sus habilidades como shaman justo con él, y todas esas cosas más pero la verdadera razón era que Len significaba mas que un amigo para el, significada alguien muy importante para el aunque Len ni siquiera se diera cuenta de eso.

Paso varios años tratando de entender que sentía por Len hasta que descubrió que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de él. Por tonto e iluso que pareciera eso le estaba pasando, y es que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara sin verlo porque los pocos dias que lo veía al año, eran los dias mas felices para él.

Y si alguna vez había pasado por su cabeza la remota esperanza que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, esta se esfumo por completo hace un año, y aunque estaba consciente que esa posibilidad era mas imposible que remota, le dolió darse cuenta de esa manera.

Verlo nuevamente le traería felicidad y a la vez tristeza y no estaba seguro de poder manejar ambas emociones a la vez sin pasar desapercibido.

----

-"Hola Pilika!" Dijo Yoh mientras veía si Pilika venía acompañada

-"Hola Yoh"

Len al escuchar que mencionaban el nombre de la alborotada y desesperante chica de cabello celeste salió a la puerta a ver si llegaba junto con ella Horo, pero se desilusionó al ver que ella venía sola, por lo que preguntó:

-"Acaso vienes sola Pilika?"

-"Hola Len! Si vengo sola porque mi hermano decidió quedarse en casa"

-"Y no te dijo porque no quiso venir?"

-"Dijo que tenía bastante tiempo de no pasar estas fechas en casa y que quería pasar mas tiempo con mis padres, y me pareció muy raro, porque Horo nunca me había dicho algo así"

-"Entonces eso quiere decir que no vendrá?"

-"Pues por lo que me dijo yo creo que no"

-"Ya veo"

Len pasó bastante pensativo y distante esos días, e Yoh que conoce bastante bien a cada uno de sus amigos, lo notó por lo que decidió que a lo mejor Len necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

-"Hola Len"

-"Hola"

-"Qué te sucede?"

-"Porque preguntas Yoh?"

-"Es que te he notado algo pensativo estos últimos días"

-"De que hablas Yoh? Han de ser ideas tuyas" Dijo Len tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

-"No me mientas Len, yo se que algo te pasa y creo que te vendría bien hablar aunque sea un poco al respecto¿no crees?"

-"..."

-"Es por Horo, no es verdad?"

Len se sorprendió bastante al escuchar las palabras de Yoh, tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-"Porque lo dices Yoh?"

-"Note tu reacción cuando Pilika vino y te diste cuenta que Horo no venía con ella"

-"..."

-"Qué ocurre Len?"

-"Nada es solo que me hace falta verlo, es decir solo nos vemos una vez al año y al parecer no vendrá y yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que lo vería"

-"Entonces si tanto quieres verlo, porque no vas a su casa aunque sea unos días?"

-"Qué! Yo ir hasta su casa?"

-"Si porque no? después de todo quieres verlo o no?"

-"Bueno si pero ir hasta su casa no creo que sea una buena idea"

-"Mira solo irías a desearle Feliz Navidad y ya regresarías rápido y lo habrás visto, y quien sabe si al verte cambia de opinión y decide venir a pasar año nuevo con nosotros"

-"..."

-"Piénsalo, después de todo no tienes nada que perder, o si?"

Yoh se marchó y dejo a Len con sus pensamientos, y ahora que lo meditaba la idea de Yoh no estaba tan mal, iría a verlo, pasaría algún tiempo con él y de paso le confesaría sus sentimientos, pero ¿con qué excusa se presentaría a la casa de Horo? Eso no importaba cuando fuese en camino hacía allá se le ocurriría algo de seguro.

---

Continuará...

* * *

A/N: Dejen reviews porfa! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Aqui esta el capitulo 2 ya estaba listo desde que subi el uno pero espere un poquito para subirlo jajaja.

Agradecimientos: Atemu no Kitsune por haber leido primero y haberme dicho que estaba bien ademas de haberme dicho Subilooooooo! jajajaja Love ya lu! Tambien a Hojesama Ku por su insistencia (mas te vale que vayas esta semana a clase o te mato!)

Hoy si el capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba mirando por la ventana y vio que empezaba a nevar nuevamente, sus padres había ido a visitar a unos familiares por unos dias y lo habían dejado cuidando la casa, no podía evitar pensar en como se la estaría pasando su hermana junto con todos sus amigos, dejo escapar un suspiro cuando pensó que ella estaba ahí durmiendo en la misma casa en la que él se encontraba, pero para que se quejaba si después de todo no ir había sido su elección, cuando de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba a su casa, ese alguien debía de estar loco como para salir a la calle con esas bajas temperaturas.

De pronto tocaron el timbre, y vaya sorpresa la que se llevo al ver de quien se trataba.

-"Len? Que estas haciendo aquí?"

-"Si, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Horo" Dijo Len mientras intentaba no temblar por el frío.

-"Pasa adelante antes de que te congeles"

-"Gracias"

-"Len, estas bastante pálido voy a preparar algo de chocolate caliente para que se te quite un poco el frío" (A/N: Horo en la cocina preparando chocolate, Jajajaja no me lo puedo imaginar)

-"Esta bien"

En pocos minutos Horo regresó y le dio una taza de chocolate bien caliente a Len

-"Y a que debo el honor de tu visita Len?

Len sabía que en cualquier momento Horo haría la pregunta pero durante el viaje estuvo tan impaciente por ver a Horo que se le olvido por completo pensar en una buena excusa.

-"Solo quería saber porque no habías ido a reunirte con nosotros y de paso desearte una Feliz Navidad" Dijo Len desviando su mirada de la Horo

-"Eh... gracias pero acaso no les dijo Pilika porque no fui?"

-"Si pero después de todo somos amigos, y solo te veo en esta época del año y para ser sincero me hacía falta verte en alguna de tus divertidas discusiones con Chocolove así que vine a ver si te convencía de regresar con nosotros"

Si al principio Horo no entendió para nada que estaba haciendo Len en su casa, hoy entendía menos sus palabras ¿él extrañando sus discusiones con Chocolove¿Como era posible? Si él era el primero en empezar a callarlos.

-"Len, acaso te sientes bien o el frío te ha hecho desvariar?"

-"Porque lo dices Horo?"

-"Porque me estas diciendo que extrañas mis peleas con Chocolove cuando tu eras el primero en callarnos"

Así que Len decidió que ese era el momento que estaba esperando para poder ver a Horo a los ojos y decirle de una vez todo lo que el Ainu le hacía sentir

-"Porque la verdad si te he extrañado, es decir esperaba verte pero no llegaste así que vine a verte aunque si quieres me puedo ir en es te instante si te molesto"

-"NO! no Len quédate el tiempo que quieras, después de todo vamos a poder platicar, mis papás no están así que no creo que nadie nos vaya a interrumpir, vamos a la sala te parece?"

-"Esta bien" Dijo Len mientras seguía a Horo y se sentaba en un sofá al lado de este

Y así pasaron casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche hablando sobre como le ha ido en este año y cosas por el estilo, hasta que Len tomó un tono de seriedad, y empezó a hablar:

-"Horo... yo... yo vine porque tengo algo que decirte"

Horo se sorprendió mucho por el tono de voz con el que le estaba hablando Len, por lo que el también le dedico mas atención a las palabras de Len

-"Que es Len?"

-"Si vine hasta acá es porque quería verte, pero también quería decirte algo importante" Dijo Len "Es que Horo... tu... yo te..." empezó a decir Len mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Horo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente de la boca de este y en sus labios susurró las palabras "Yo te amo Horo" Para después besarlo suavemente dudando en si sería correspondido.

Pero unos segundos después sintió como Horo le devolvía el beso de la misma manera suave y dulce con la que el había empezado ese momento que quedaría grabado para siempre en su mente, en sus labios y también en su corazón.

Se separaron cuando ambos tuvieron necesidad de respirar, mientras Len observaba detenidamente a Horo quien tenía los ojos cerrados y Len no sabía que decir o hacer hasta que Horo rompió el incomodo silencio que había en el lugar:

-"Estas... estas seguro de lo que me dijiste Len?" Pregunto Horo mirando a Len como si de la respuesta de este dependiera su vida

-"Horo yo..."

-"Estas seguro de amarme Len?" Pregunto mientras empezaban a brotar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

Len no entendió porque Horo estaba llorando pero respondió a la pregunta de este, mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Horo Horo

-"Si Horo, yo te amo pero no llores por favor"

Al escuchar esas palabras que siempre deseo escuchar no estaba seguro de si se trataba de un sueño, pero al sentir esa mano acariciando su mejilla se dio cuenta que todo estaba pasando en realidad.

-"Yo... yo también te amo Len, siempre desde que te conozco lo he hecho"

Len sonrió -"Y porque nunca me lo habías dicho?"

-"Tu nunca me habías dado ninguna señal que me indicara que yo podría tener alguna posibilidad así que yo..."

Len al escuchar las palabras de Horo no pudo evitar sonreír y no lo dejo terminar porque lo abrazó y volvió a besar lentamente, hasta que dijo:

-"Yo también pense lo mismo y tuve miedo de que me rechazaras si te decía que te amaba, pero veo que estaba equivocado" Dijo Len un poco sonrojado -"Y porque no quisiste ir a la casa de Yoh este año? Pilika dijo que querías pasar mas tiempo con tus padres pero eso se me hizo algo raro, viniendo de ti"

-"Lo que pasa es que... el año pasado te estuviste comportando de manera extraña conmigo y eso... pues me hizo creer que no querías ni verme este año, así por eso no quise ir" Respondió Horo algo sonrojado

Len no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de Horo y lo abrazó, hasta que Horo volvió a decir:

-"Pero ahora eso ya no importa, porque ahora me has hecho el hombre más feliz al decirme que me quieres al igual que yo a ti"

Se quedaron un rato más en la sala abrazados, hasta que Horo rompió el silencio nuevamente:

-"Sabes? Estoy empezando a tener un poco de sueño" Dijo Horo bostezando levemente

Len se contagió del bostezo y dijo -"Yo también creo que necesito dormir"

-"Entonces iré a arreglar mi recamara, para que tu puedas dormir en ella, yo dormiré en la de mis padres, ahora que han estado ausentes me la he pasado ahí, así que también espero poder ordenar ese cuarto antes de que lleguen y se molesten conmigo, jajaja"

Len asintió mientras veía al Ainu subir las escaleras.

Al poco rato Horo le habló desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

-"Ya puedes subir Len"

Len hizo lo que Horo le pidió y lo encontró a este en la entrada de una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-"Bueno, esta es mi habitación, siéntete como su fuera la tuya, aunque imagino que la tuya a de ser mucho mas grande"

-"No te preocupes, por mi así esta bien" Dijo Len entrando al cuarto de Horo y se sorprendió al ver lo cálido que este era, todo en su interior olía a él, ese aroma que le había encantado enormemente todos estos años. Empezó a observar la habitación detenidamente y vio su cama que parecía bastante confortable, a la par de esta estaba una mesita de noche con una lampara encima, también en una de las esquinas estaba un armario, unos cuantos pósters de bosques y también unas fotos de él con su hermana.

-"Y que te parece?" Preguntó Horo algo impaciente por ver lo distraído que Len se había quedado al reparar en cada detalle de su cuarto.

-"Pues esta muy agradable" Dijo Len sonriendo

-"En serio?" Volvió a preguntar Horo con un tono de voz muuuy diferente mientras se acercaba mas a Len

-"Si me gusta mucho"

-"Y que te parece esto?" Dijo Horo mientras tomaba a Len por el mentón y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente y a la vez acariciaba la espalda de esta profundizando mas el beso.

Lentamente, fue empujando a Len para que cayera en la cama y cuando al fin cayó en ella, Horo empezó a acariciar el pecho de Len buscando desabotonar la camisa de este pero Len lo detuvo, empujándolo levemente lejos de él.

-"Horo detente por favor" Dijo Len algo sonrojado

-"Pero porque Len?"

-"Porque aun no estoy listo... lo deseo tanto como tu pero necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me ha pasado ahora, pero te prometo que cuando este listo te lo haré saber"

Horo comprendió esas palabras, ya había imaginado lo difícil que había sido para él ir hasta su casa y también expresarle sus sentimientos, al parecer había sido bastante para él por hoy.

-"Esta bien, entonces ponte cómodo para que puedas dormir bien" Aprovechando la posición que aun mantenía le dijo -"Hasta mañana" Mientras le daba su beso de buenas noches.

Luego Horo se puso de pie y Len apenas pudo responder por lo débil que había quedado por la forma en que Horo lo había besado -"Bue... buenas noches Horo"

Y así Horo desapareció por la puerta para disponerse a dormir, aunque le hubiera gustado mas dormir acompañado.

----

Después de haberse despedido de Horo había intentado a mas no poder conciliar el sueño, pero se le volvía imposible aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, aun no podía creer que le había declarado sinceramente sus sentimientos, era la primera vez que lo hacía y lo único que le quedaba por esperar era que las cosas salieran bien entre ellos, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo mucho que le afectaría que las cosas tomaran un rumbo equivocado.

Por fin se dio por vencido y se dio cuenta de necesitaba distraerse un poco tal vez de esa forma después podría dormir, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a servirse un vaso de leche (A/N: si ya se que original! ¬¬)

"_Aun no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo al fin logré decirle a Horo lo que siento, jamás esperé que el sintiera lo mismo por mi pero me alegra mucho que así sea, pero y ahora ¿qué pasará¿qué haré cuando mi padre se entere que el supuesto sucesor de la dinastía Tao tiene por pareja sentimental a uno de esos chicos que tanto odia porque según él ellos me alejaron de los ideales que él me había impuesto...? solo espero que no intente lastimar a Horo de ser así no se que haré..."_

Más los pensamientos de Len se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió un par de cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por dicho acto.

-"Qué haces aquí Len?" Preguntó Horo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Len.

-"No podía dormir así que baje a tomar un poco de leche, tal vez así me da un poco de sueño y podré dormir" Contestó Len mientras se daba media vuelta par poder ver a los ojos a Horo.

-"Sabes? yo tampoco puedo dormir, esta haciendo mas frío de lo normal, pero escuche que habías bajado así que vine a ver si necesitabas algo"

-"Horo en serio tienes mucho frío?" Pregunto Len mientras una idea pasaba por su mente

-"Pues algo, porque lo preguntas?"

-"No por nada, entonces dormiré contigo, así el frío no será tanto, no crees?" Dijo Len mientras terminaba de tomar su leche y se dirigía hacía la parte de arriba de la casa y dejaba a Horo bastante sorprendido en la mitad de la cocina.

-"Co-como tu digas Len"

Después de unos momentos siguió a Len hasta el cuarto y se acostó a la par de él, después de todo no iba a dormir solo.

* * *

Dejen reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez!

Aquí estoy feliz de la vida al estar actualizando! Pero la verdad no se hasta cuando voy a volver a actualizar, porque ahora que ya entre a la u no me queda tiempo para hacer casi nada mas que para hacer miles de trabajos tontos ash! Odio las mates si las del colegio eran el infierno la mate 2 esta como para suicidarme, pero bueno que mas da mejor me relajo escribiendo aki jajajaja!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran el día, no saben cuanto!

Bueno pues le quiero dedicar este cap a mi amiga Tea! Perdón digo Hojesama Ku (jajajaja XD) por haberme ayudado y también por invertir el saldo de su celular en una noble causa como lo es ayudar a esta pobre mujer (Que gracioso se oye eso!) a desarrollar mejor sus ideas, Thanx Tea! TQmm!

Hoy si el Cap!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Ya era de día, y a pesar de haber despertado hace poco rato, Len aun no quería levantarse de la cama, en cambio preferia observar lo apacible que se veía Horo mientras dormía además de disfrutar de la calidez que la cercanía del cuerpo de Horo le daba.

Pero después de unos minutos mas Horo empezó a despertarse, y lo primero que vió, fueron los ojos de la persona a la que había amado "secretamente" durante estos años.

-"Buenos días, Len!"

-"Buenos días!"

-"Dormiste bien?"

-"Si, y tu?"

-"También"

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, después de todo esta era la primera vez que despertaban junto y solos, antes mientras viajaban hacia la aldea apache durmieron juntos pero solo como amigos, además en ese tiempo Yoh y los demás los acompañaban así que por obvias razones, el despertar juntos era nuevo para ellos, lo único que hacían era verse detenidamente y analizar cada una de los movimientos que el otro hacia, hasta que Len rompió el intimo silencio que los envolvía.

-"Qué hora es?"

Horo volvió su mirada hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche -"Son las 10:30"

En ese instante Len se levanto de golpe -"Es tarde!"

-"Tarde para que?"

-"Nos tenemos que ir"

-"Tenemos? Adonde?" Pregunto aun recostado en la cama y muy confuso Horo

-"Horo le prometí a Yoh que regresaría ahora en la tarde"

-"Pero porque te quieres ir? Porque quieres dejarme?" Pregunto Horo con un tono algo triste en su voz

Len al escuchar la pregunta de Horo y ver la expresión de su rostro no pudo evitar sorprenderse grandemente, por lo que se sentó nuevamente a su lado dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-"Horo como puedes decirme algo así? Cómo puedes decir que yo quiero dejarte? Ahora que se que los dos sentimos lo mismo no quiero separarme en ningún momento de tu lado, pero hoy es víspera de Navidad y me gustaría que todos estuviéramos juntos, por favor dime que me acompañarás"

-"Bueno... parece que no me puedo negar, así que esta bien, arreglemos todo para marcharnos"

Len sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Horo -"Gracias Horo, ahora solo me queda ir y arreglar las cosas que traje conmigo y nos vamos" dijo Len levantándose de la cama

Horo lo observo y cuando estaba llegando al umbral de la puerta lo llamó

-"Len?"

-"Si?"

-"Te amo!"

Len, al escuchar el comentario, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrado a que la persona que mas amaba en este mundo le sorprendiera de esa manera recordándole que la confesión de sus sentimientos era cierta y que nada de lo que estaba pasando era un sueño

-"Yo también, Horo" Contestó mostrándole a este la sonrisa mas sincera que Len Tao podía mostrar.

----

Cuando llegaron a la pensión Asakura, ya había empezado a oscurecer, ambos estaban considerablemente felices, eso era notorio a simple vista.

Al entrar, al primero que vieron fue a Yoh, Len no pudo evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si no hubiese seguido el consejo de su amigo, definitivamente Horo y él no estarían juntos en este momento, y él seguiría pensando que Horo no quería verlo, pero bueno después de todo había valido la pena haber escuchado a Yoh.

-"Hola chicos!"

-"Hola Yoh!"

-"Cómo estas Yoh?"

-"Muy bien, Horo veo que Len te pudo convencer de venir y acompañarnos a pasar todos juntos esta Navidad, no es así?"

-"Si, el me convenció" Dijo Horo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-"Me alegra que hayas venido Horo, por cierto, todo se solucionó entre ustedes, verdad?"

Al escuchar la pregunta de Yoh, Horo inmediatamente puso su cara de asombro, no entendía nada de lo que ellos dos estaban hablando

-"Si, ya lo resolvimos todo gracias por el consejo, Yoh"

-"De nada Jijij"

-"Me perdí de algo?" Pregunto con aun más asombro Horo

-"Algo, Yoh fue quién me hizo entender que no podía sentarme y esperara a que tu dieras el primer paso – si es que en algún momento tenías pensado darlo – el me dijo que sería una buena idea que fuera a Hokkaido, y que hablara contigo, así que si tenemos que agradercerle a alguien por ayudarnos a estar junto, es Yoh"

-"Yoh, muchas gracias por haber hecho entender a este cabeza de tiburón"

-"Cállate, cerebro de hielo!"

-"Trata de hacerlo" Dijo Horo con un marcado tono de malicia en su voz

-"En serio quieres que lo haga?" Respondió Len usando el mismo tono de voz que Horo

-"No me provoques Len Tao" Dijo Horo con un tono que esta vez hizo que Len se sonrojara un poco, y que a la vez dejó sin palabras al descendiente de la dinastía Tao

-"Chicos, será mejor que entremos a la casa esta empezando a hacer más frío" Comentó Yoh al notar el gesto de Len después de escuchar a Horo

-"Tienes razón, entremos" Dijo Horo mientras tomaba del brazo a Len para que empezara a reaccionar.

----

Al entrar a la casa, Horo se sonrojó al ver que Hao y Lyserg estaban besándose en medio de la sala, Yoh aclaró su garganta y Lyserg al escucharlo se separó de Hao completamente rojo de la cara.

-"Hola chicos!" Dijo Lyserg, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras Hao lo abrazaba ligeramente por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de este

-"Hola!" Contestaron al unísono Horo y Len

-"Me alegro que hayan venido, pero Lyserg y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer, no es así?" Dijo de forma seductora Hao

Lyserg, mientras tanto se sonrojó aún mas – si era posible – "Si Hao y yo tenemos algo que hacer"- Contesto Lyserg para después ser llevado de la mano a otro lugar de la casa por su amado (A/N: Pikarones! ) y dejar solos a los tres chicos, incluyendo a un Horo bastante sorprendido.

-"Yoh, no me digas que tu hermano y Lyserg son...?"

-"Si son pareja, desde hace casi u año, Jijiji"

-"Mmm, yo no lo sabía"

Al siguiente instante los tres chicos escucharon como alguien se acercaba corriendo, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido y después vieron como Pilika se le lanzaba encima a su hermano y ambos caían al suelo

-"Hermano, viniste!"

-"Hola Pilika!"

-"Parece que el cabeza de aguja no es tan bueno para nada como parece" Dijo Pilika mientras veía con desprecio a Len

-"Gracias por el cumplido, Pilika" Se escucho de Len con el tono mas sarcástica nunca escuchado antes de Len, mientras le devolvía la misma mirada a su nueva "cuñada"

-"Pilika podrías hacerme un favor?" Preguntó un poco incomodo Horo

-"Cuál hermano?"

-"Quítate de encima que me estas aplastando!"

-"Lo siento hermano" Dijo Pilika mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

-"Me alegro en verdad que estén aquí, pero me tengo que ir a hacer las compras para la cena, de lo contrario Annita se enojara conmigo, nos vemos después"

-"Yo también tengo que ir a ayudar a Tamao con lo quehaceres, te veo en la cena hermano"

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Horo se acerco a Len y con un tono serio en su voz le Dijo:

-"Len puedo hablar contigo?"

El tono de voz de Horo lo asustó un poco -"Claro, de que quieres hablar?"

-"Sígueme, esto quiero hablarlo en privado contigo"

Len hizo lo que Horo le pidió y ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Horo (A/N: no piensen mal ¬¬)

-"Qué pasa Horo?" Pregunto algo preocupado Len

-"Es solo que me estaba preguntando si..."

-"Si, qué?"

-"Quieres decirle a nuestros amigos sobre lo nuestro?"

-"..."

-"Porque si no quieres, yo podría esperar hasta que tu te sientas listo"

-"..."

-"Porque yo no quiero obligarte a hacer..." Las palabras de Horo se vieron interrumpidas por las de Len

-"Horo?"

-"Si?"

-"He estado ocultando lo que siento por ti por mucho tiempo, y la verdad estoy cansado de tener que negarme a mi mismo lo que siento solo para tratar de complacer a mi padre, es momento de que empiece a pensar que el lo que yo quiero, y sé que te quiero a ti, por esa razón no me importaría decírselo a todo el mundo si es necesario"

-"Estas hablando en serio?"

Len tomo con ambas manos las mejillas de Horo y fijó su mirada en los ojos de este -"Como te dije antes, ahora que sé que me amas también, no puedo, y no quiero esconder lo que siento por ti"

Horo al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Len, le dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego abrazarlo -"Gracias Len!"

Después de separarse, Len dijo -"Horo vamos a la cocina a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre y sed quiero tomar un poco de leche"

-"Jajajaja, esta bien, vamos"

Continuará...

* * *

**A/N: **Como ya saben, dejen reviews please, además que quiero hacerles una preguntita...Quieren Lemon? Contesten en los reviews, es la única forma que tengo de saber que quieren.

Bueno hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, si lo admito me tarde una vil eternidad en actualizar, pero les prometo que su fiel espera tendrá una recompensa jajaja. Espero que se encuentren muy bien y como me dijo hoy una de mis mejores amigas: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a todos/as!

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews hace más de dos años XD, **Chibi-Pain, , Hojesama Ku, Atemu no K., horoholika, nicky, **y** NICKY.**

Además quiero dedicar este cap a una amiga muy especial que me ayudo mucho en... en la sorpresita, para vox peluda ósea **Atemu no K., **TQM!

Bueno hoy si aquí les dejo el cap.!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Len y Horo llegaron a la sala de la pensión Asakura, Horo salió hacia el patio, mientras que Len se dirigió hacia la cocina, la cual se encontraba ocupada por Tamao, Ryu y Manta que se esmeraban haciendo los preparativos y la cena de víspera de navidad, los tres chicos estaban mas entregados a su labor que nunca pues al parecer Anna les había indicado que quería que esta cena estuviera perfecta, pues sería para una ocasión especial, como era costumbre nadie trató de conocer esa ocasión especial que mencionó la itako, pues al ser un día antes de navidad asumieron que se debía a esto, a pesar de que la sacerdotisa no era el tipo de personas que aceptaba del todo las tradiciones occidentales, este año había accedido a decorar la casa y hasta poner el árbol de navidad como sugirió Lyserg.

Al haber tanto movimiento en la cocina, Tamao dijo a Len que en pocos instantes estaría lista la comida y que era mejor esperar un poco a que esta estuviese lista a que Anna se enfadara por atrasarlos de una u otra forma por estar en la cocina, Len prefirió seguir el consejo de Tamao y hacerse de paciencia, preferiría morir de hambre que a manos de Anna.

Salió de la cocina hacia el patio a buscar a Horo, y en medio de éste vio como el ainu estaba hablando al parecer de algo serio – a juzgar por su ceño fruncido- con Yoh, trató de quedarse lo mas cerca posible para escuchar lo que decían, pero dejando la distancia prudente para que ambos shamanes no sintieran su presencia.

"La verdad me tomó por sorpresa aunque debo admitir que este poco tiempo sintiéndome correspondido me ha hecho muy feliz, pero me preocupa Len, no se como lo vaya a tomar su familia… sobretodo su padre con quien sabemos no lleva una buena relación padre-hijo" terminó Horo mostrando su preocupación a través de sus palabras.

"Es normal que te preocupes Horo, aun mas cuando sabemos lo inflexible que es En Tao, pero estoy seguro que todo estará bien" dijo Yoh sonriendo "Además han pasado años separados y su amor –aunque estaba oculto- no se extinguió, eso solo muestra lo fuerte que ese sentimiento y mientras confíen el uno en el otro no tendrán de que preocuparse"

Las palabras de Yoh lograron confortar a Horo, mas sin embargo el shaman chino estaba bastante sorprendido al saber lo que el ainu estaba pensando no se preocupaba por la reacción de la gente de su aldea en Hokkaido, ni la reacción de su misma familia, sino que le importaba el eco de la noticia de la relación que habían empezado en lo que desde ayer se había convertido en su _familia política._

La voz de Tamao o sacó de sus pensamientos "La cena esta lista!" Dijo Tamao asomándose al patio, lo que a su vez causó que Yoh y Horo dieran por terminada su conversación.

Vio como ambos chicos se dirigían hacia el, Yoh pasó de largo brindándole su habitual sonrisa, mientras que Horo pudo apreciar el semblante de preocupación en el chico chino.

"¿Te sientes bien Len?" pregunto Horo, deteniéndose frente a él y mirándole fijamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que al parecer molestaba a Len.

"Si estoy bien" Contestó secamente Len.

"¿Estas seguro?" presionó un poco Horo.

"Si Horo estoy bien"

Horo consideró que era mejor no seguir presionando a Len, le daría su propio espacio aunque moría por conocer todo ese enigma que era Len Tao, enigma que esperaría descifrar por el resto de su vida –eso si se lo permitían-, esperaría a que el chino confiara en él y le dijese por el mismo lo que pasaba, mientras tanto prefirió cambiar el tema.

"Entonces vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre" dijo Horo tomando a Len de la mano haciéndolo caminar junto a él hacia el comedor

"Tu siempre tienes hambre" dijo Len un poco mas calmado tomando tímidamente la mano de Horo.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la pensión Asakura, como solían hacerlo siempre después de la cena, cada quien estaba muy entretenido en su respectiva conversación, Len estaba muy ocupado viendo a Horo reñir con Chocolove como era costumbre, la diferencia es que ahora se divertía aun mas viendo las acciones de Horo, estaba decidido a conocerlo lo mejor que podía, leer sus acciones y memorizar cada uno de sus movimientos, Len estaba disfrutando ver a Horo comportarse tan natural y libre como siempre, esa libertad y felicidad que nunca había sentido hace poco y gracias a Horo.

A pesar de la preocupación que le causó escuchar lo que Horo había mencionado a Yoh, por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente feliz y aunque las sonrisas no eran precisamente el gesto mas común en su rostro, la felicidad que lo embargaba no podía ser ocultada y tampoco pretendía hacerlo, después de todo había esperado muchos años para vivir estos momentos, el momento en que Horo lo viese a los ojos y pudiera ver en su rostro una sonrisa igual o mas expresiva que la suya, el momento en que con una simple acción o roce de manos le daba a entender lo mucho que le importaba y es que parecía como si desde el principio había sido así, aun en aquellos tiempos en que se dedicaban a reñir por cualquier tontería.

Len Tao se sentía libre, libre de hacer lo que le pareciera, libre para comportarse como un chico normal, no como el descendiente de una dinastía de varios siglos sobre quien recaía a responsabilidad de la continuidad de esta, únicamente con ver el semblante lleno de vida en Horo se sentía capaz de dejar de lado todas sus responsabilidades y deberes y partir de ese día sus responsabilidades y deberes estarían únicamente orientados a ser feliz y hacer feliz a Horo.

"Estas muy callado Len… ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Yoh –que estaba sentado a su lado- notando Len estaba un poco distraído.

"Estoy bien Yoh, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando" contesto Len con su tono monótono de siempre.

"En lo que Horo dijo sobre ustedes y tu familia me imagino…"

Un pequeño sobresalto fue notorio en Len, Yoh si que lo conocía bien, y al parecer estuvo consiente de su presencia mientras hablaba con Horo, no supo que decir, pues lo habían descubierto por lo que lo único que hizo fue asentir.

"Imagino que lo que mas te preocupa es tu padre, pero de una o de otra forma terminara entendiéndolo, entiendo la presión que te ha de haber impuesto al ser el hijo varón descendiente de la dinastía, pero debes hacerle saber que tu también tienes derecho a hacer tu vida de la manera que tu crees que es conveniente y te hará feliz, y sin duda Jun te apoyará… en cuanto a Horo creo que lo mas difícil lo han pasado ya que los dos son muy necios y ya que se han sincerado creo que lo demás será muy sencillo, Horo te quiere no tienes nada que temer" termino Yoh sonriendo.

"Gracias Yoh" Len en realidad apreciaba sus palabras de aliento, escuchar que Horo lo quería de otra persona le recordó que eso era lo que en realidad importaba, que ahora podría empezar a vivir por los dos y ya no mas por su padre.

De pronto Anna entró a la sala e Yoh se puso de pie, tomando a su prometida de la mano, Anna sujetó tímidamente su mano y la sala se quedó en silencio.

"Anna y yo tenemos un anuncio" dijo Yoh mostrando una sonrisa un poco nerviosa en su rostro "Pues… Anna y yo hemos decidido casarnos, ahora si estamos oficialmente comprometidos" termino Yoh mostrando un poco de sonrojo, Anna por su parte seguía mostrando su impasible rostro aunque por un momento Len pudo jurar que vio un ademán parecido a una sonrisa.

Por un momento todos se quedaron paralizados, a noticia les había tomado por sorpresa, aunque todo parecía indicar que el día en que estuvieran formalmente comprometidos y con fecha de boda se encontraba cerca.

El primero en reaccionar fue Manta "¡Felicidades Yoh!" dijo poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su mejor amigo.

Fue seguido por Chocolove, Ryu, Horo, Lyserg, Len, Pilika y Hao, aunque Tamao estaba acostumbrada a ver a Yoh y Anna juntos todo el tiempo, conocer que por fin se casaba a entristeció un poco pero aun así felicitó a la pareja.

Una vez pasada la euforia por a noticia del casamiento, Len se puso de pie "Yo también tengo algo que decirles", mientras Horo no entendía del todo lo que el chico chino estaba haciendo. "Pues Horo… Horo y yo somos pareja" dijo Len sonrojándose al máximo ante la muy aparente incredulidad de todos, incluido Horo.

¡Eso si era inesperado! Hasta el rostro de Anna había mostrado algo de asombro, no como los demás que sus quijadas se encontraban cercanas a rozar el suelo. Horo en realidad quería que sus amigos supieran lo que estaba pasando entre el y Len, pero nunca esperó que Len decidiera decirlo así de improviso y aunque eso no le molestaba, la reacción que tenían sus amigos le empezaba a preocupar.

"¿Estas de novio con el cabeza de tiburón hermano?" ante la pregunta de la ainu, todos posaron sus miradas en Horo, quien aun se notaba un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Al sentir las miradas de todos sobre si, se sintió un poco nervioso y miró a Len, quien parecía estar esperando su respuesta con un poco de ansiedad, que Horo reconoció como inseguridad.

"No Pilika, no estoy de novio con el cabeza de tiburón como tú lo has llamado," todos se mostraron mas sorprendidos y Len se volvió cabizbajo "… estoy de novio con Len Tao y espero que no vuelvas a ponerle ningún sobrenombre Pilika, y espero que respetes mi relación con Len" contestó Horo con seriedad y seguridad nunca vistas en él. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Len tomando discretamente la mano de chino entre la suya, para darle apoyo y hacerle entender que aunque el anuncio lo tomó por sorpresa, respaldaba que lo hiciera.

Todos se quedaron observando a Len y Horo, "Ya era hora que lo hicieran público chicos, me estaba preguntando cuando se lo dirían a los demás" dijo con su modo despreocupado el dueño de la pensión.

"¿Acaso tu lo sabias Yoh?" pregunto Pilika.

"Si, lo se desde que regresaron" contestó con su característica sonrisa.

"Felicidades chicos" se oyó de Hao

"No puedo creer que no lo hubieras dicho antes" dijo Pilika poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el patio trasero.

Horo se quedó muy impresionado, no sabía si la reacción de su hermana se debía a que estaba enamorado de Len o a que en realidad no le había tenido confianza suficiente para decírselo, después de todo además de ser su hermana era su mejor amiga.

Len observó por un momento a Horo, "Ve con ella"

Horo asintió y siguió los pasos de su hermana, para encontrarla sentada en lo alto de un árbol, Horo lo trepó y se sentó junto a ella en una rama.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunto con algo de resentimiento Pilika.

"Porque no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, después de todo estoy enamorado de un hombre Pilika y tenía miedo a que no lo entendieras" contestó Horo rodeando a su hermana menor con un brazo.

"Es solo que creí que confiabas en mi"

"Lo hago Pilika, es sólo que nunca pensé que Len pudiese corresponderme y por ello nunca le mencioné a nadie lo que sentía por el" Horo se quedo serio por un momento "Ahora dime Pilika" Horo estaba nervioso pero la opinión de su hermana era importante para él "¿Qué opinas acerca de que Len y yo estemos juntos?"

"Pues la verdad en no has sido de mi total simpatía y tu lo sabes hermano, pero si estar con el te hace feliz, cuentas con mi apoyo" terminó la ainu abrazando fuertemente a su hermano.

"Pilika," la voz de Horo provino algún lugar cercano a su cuello "no es que me moleste pero si me sigues abrazando así de fuerte vas a causar que caigamos del……….. Ahhhhhhh"

Se pudo escuchar un sonido sordo y luego los quejidos de ambos hermanos, y casi al mismo tiempo todos los habitantes de la casa los tenían rodeados.

Pilika y Horo yacían tirados boca arriba en el suelo.

Len se acerco a Horo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, el ainu la tomo y se puso de pie despacio "¿Estas bien?" pregunto el chino.

"Eso creo" dijo Horo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y observando su s brazos para revisar que no tuviera ningún golpe muy evidente.

"¿Y todos ustedes qué ven? ¿Acaso ninguno me va a ayudar a levantarme?"

En ese momento todos volvieron su mirada a la ainu quien se mostraba molesta desde su posición en el suelo, todos habían estado muy entretenidos observando la interacción entre los nuevos novios de la pensión.

Nuevamente Len tendió la mano a Pilika, una vez de pie abrazó inesperadamente a Len, mientras Horo y los demás la veían muy sorprendidos "¡Bienvenido a la familia Len!" dijo la chica muy efusivamente.

Len no sabía que hacer, su relación con Pilika nuca había sido buena, pero tomando en cuenta la buena disposición de la chica y sabiendo el mejor que nadie lo muy difícil que habrá sido para ella aceptarlo como pareja de su hermano, le devolvió suavemente el abrazo.

"Gracias Pilika" contestó con un leve sonrojo Len, vaya cuñadita la que se había ganado.

Al ver que todos estaban entrando a la casa de nuevo, Pilika susurró seriamente a Len "Si llegas a hacerle daño a mi hermano… ¡Juro que te mato!" y así concluyó el abrazo que le había dado a Len.

Len se quedó parado por unos segundos solo en medio del patio, pero sabía que era de esperarse algo así de Pilika, pues todos sabían lo mucho que quería a su hermano. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la entrada donde lo esperaba Horo.

"¿Qué te dijo Pilika?" preguntó el ainu cruzado de brazos y el ceño profundamente marcado.

"No me dijo nada"

"La vi, se que te dijo algo"

Len resopló, para que engañar a Horo que conocía mejor que nadie las mañas de su hermana "Solo me pidió que te cuidara"

"¿Eso te dijo?" comentó algo sorprendido el ainu

"Mas o menos… lo dijo con su propia manera de pedirme las cosas"

"Bueno pues tu conoces a mi hermana, así que creo que no la puedo justificar por quererme cuidar ¿o si?"

"No, y me parece muy bien de ella" por un momento se quedó perdido en la mirada de Horo "Entremos de una vez" dijo caminando hacía adentro, sintió como Horo volvía a tomar su mano.

Una vez dentro pudieron ver que Hao y Lyserg se habían retirado a su habitación (A/N: me pregunto ¿qué estarán haciendo? Jejeje) Ryu estaba ayudando a Tamao a limpiar a cocina y el comedor, Chocolove estaba dando las buenas noches a los que quedaban presentes, Pilika no se veía por ningún lado, por lo que tal vez también se había retirado a dormir. Yoh estaba sentado junto a Anna viendo televisión, era de notar que Yoh y Anna tenían sus manos entrelazadas, quizás esa era la razón de la resplandeciente sonrisa de Yoh.

Después de mas media hora, Len se despidió de Horo, el ainu no notaba al chino cansado, pero quería darle su espacio, y aunque quisiera estar pegado a él todo el tiempo, creyó conveniente marchaste también a su propia habitación pues no quería asfixiar al chino.

Se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Ya eran mas de las doce de la madrugada, Horo no podía dormir por mas que lo había intentado, por lo que estaba observando por la ventana de su habitación la cuidad, pensando en lo diferente que había sido esta visita de fin de año a la pensión Asakura en comparación a la pasada.

El año pasado, se había marchado muy deprimido, Len había estado ignorándolo y tratándolo peor que de costumbre, sus peleas habían llegado a herirlo, y en cambio esta vez había sido la mejor visita a la pensión de toda su vida, estaba con Len y sus amigos los apoyaban, no podía pedir mas. (N/A: AL menos eso pensaba jejeje)

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando alguien entró a su habitación. Sintió un par de cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban por su cintura, era Len. Guió sus propios brazos hacía donde descansaban los de Len y no pudo contener una sonrisa al reconocer lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca de Len.

"¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas Hoto-Hoto?" dijo Len en un susurro que rozó la oreja y cuello del shaman de Hokkaido, causándole un pequeño sonrojo imperceptible debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Yo debería preguntarte que haces despierto e invadiendo habitaciones de otras personas de la pensión" contestó.

"No estoy invadiendo la habitación de otras personas de la pensión, según sé esta habitación corresponde a mi pareja y tenía pensado darle una sorpresa pasando la noche con él, durmiendo a su lado, pero si a alguien le molesta me retiraré" dijo tratando de soltar un poco el abrazo con Horo.

Horo impidió que Len se alejara de él, se sentía demasiado bien el calor del cuerpo de Len cerca del suyo, dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Len "A nadie le molesta que estés aquí, menos a mi" dijo abrazando a Len por el cuello y atrayéndolo mas a sí.

"Me alegro que no quieras que me vaya" dijo Len tomando nuevamente a Horo por la cintura, mirando fijamente a Horo a los ojos, y Horo pudo jurar que vio un destello diferente en la mirada de Len.

La penetrante mirada de Len causó que escalofríos bajaran por su espalda, y casi sin aviso sintió la boca de Len uniéndose a la suya en un profundo beso que debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos se intensificó. Este beso era diferente de los que se habían dado con anterioridad, Horo podía sentir el deseo creciendo dentro de sí y de Len, le encantaba el sabor de la boca del chino en la suya, la lengua china dentro de su boca lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura y lo único que quería era perderse en los brazos d esa persona que tanto amaba y que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Len se separó por unos breves segundos de la boca de Horo "Quiero pasar contigo esta noche" dijo con evidente agitación en su voz y rozando sus labios con los de Horo, el ainu abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada mas penetrante y llena de deseo de Len Tao, pudo jurar que se quedó sin respirar por unos segundos, esta mirada estaba causando efectos inesperados en una parte especifica debajo de su cintura.

Horo no estaba seguro de que las palabras pudiesen salir de su boca por la intensidad del momento que estaba viviendo y además tampoco sabía si su cerebro era capaz de formular una frase coherente, por o que creyó mas efectivas que las palabras darle continuidad al beso que habían empezado, acercando a Len lo mas que podía a su cuerpo logrando que no hubiera nada de distancia entre ambos.

Horo Horo no pudo evitar emitir un gemido al sentir la mano de Len recorrer su espalda, no sabia que tan lejos pensaba llegar su compañero, pero lo había deseado por tanto tiempo que por el momento eso simplemente no importaba.

Len esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar el gemido que había salido la boca de Horo Horo, abandonó los labios del peliazul y comenzó a trazar lentamente un camino de besos hacia su cuello, tomándose su tiempo para saborear cada centímetro de piel sin dejar uno solo sin explorar por sus inquietos labios, quería recordar el sabor de cada parte de Horo Horo en sus labios y ver las reacciones que este tenia al sentir su boca en la suave piel.

El ainu llevó sus manos a la cintura de Len, no le parecía nada justo que solo Len pudiera acariciar su cuerpo, el quería tocar esa piel, hacer realidad todos los sueños y fantasías de las que él y Len Tao eran protagonistas. Sacó la camisa de este de sus pantalones y se la quito por completo, retirando su boca de Len el tiempo necesario para despojarlo de dicha prenda, buscó el broche de los pantalones de Len, y aunque eso de quitarle los pantalones al chico chino no parecía nada difícil, la boca de este lo estaba desconcentrando y no es que le molestara, para nada pero el también quería disfrutar y ver el majestuoso cuerpo de Len sin ningún obstáculo y acariciar cada parte de este. Al bajar el cierre de los pantalones de este pudo sentir a hombría ya despierta del joven chino, y solo pensar que el había causado esto provocó que su cuerpo se arqueara para sentir el roce de este con su propia excitación.

Pudo escuchar un leve gemido de parte de Len y esto fue un aliciente para deslizar su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Len y acariciar su miembro, las sensaciones que Horo estaba provocando en su cuerpo inundaban todos sus sentidos, no podía pensar, no quería hacerlo. Apenas y podía sostenerse en pie, creía que en cualquier momento enloquecería de placer, pero no pensaba cederle el control total de la situación a Horo Horo, después de todo esto había sido su idea, él había llegado a esa habitación con la completa intención de tomar lo que le pertenecía, y nada ni nadie podía detener a Len una vez que se fijaba un objetivo.

Tomó la mano de Horo Horo que lo acariciaba y le dijo al oído provocándolo "¿ya tan impaciente?" sellando sus palabras con un movimiento de su lengua sobre la oreja del peliazul al mismo tiempo que halaba y retiraba completamente la camisa del ainu y lo empujaba con su cuerpo hacia el futon. Len se despojó completamente de su pantalón y ropa interior, para luego colocarse sobre Horo y sin darle tiempo a decir o hacer nada, atrapó sus manos sobre su cabeza y llevó su boca al pecho del peliazul, acariciando con su lengua juguetona y mordiendo, provocando una excitante mezcla de dolor y placer que hacían que el ainu arqueara su espalda buscando más de ese delicioso contacto, sin poder contener los ya audibles gemidos que abandonaban su boca.

Las acciones de Len lograron sorprenderle pero no se iba a oponer, sabia lo importante que esto era para Len, sobretodo por que el había tenido la iniciativa así que por esta vez dejaría que Len lo guiara junto con su exquisita boca al placer, dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera de él, lo amaba y esto quería que fuera una muestra de la confianza que le inspiraba el chino, podía ver las reacciones del chino que eran un reflejo de lo que estaba sintiendo, podía ver como sus manos temblaban sosteniendo las suyas cada vez que dejaba escapar un gemido, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el.

Las manos de Len soltaron las de Horo Horo, bajando hacia los pantalones de este y muy despacio abrió el cierre, sin dejar de besar su pecho comenzó a deslizarlos lentamente por sus piernas junto con su ropa interior, torturando así a su amante. Luego de deshacerse de ellos recorrió con sus dedos las piernas del peliazul, sus caderas, acercándose peligrosamente a su objetivo pero sin llegar a él, causando que la respiración de Horo se agitara aun más.

"Len"…

El chino pudo percibir el tono desesperado de su voz y acaricio ligeramente el miembro del peliazul con uno de sus dedos. Un jadeo abandonó la boca de Horo ante aquella inesperada sensación, sus manos tomaron con fuerza la almohada en un intento en vano de controlarse. Len observó con deleite la reacción del ainu, cuantas noches había soñado con ese cuerpo, acariciarlo, provocar las sensaciones más placenteras en él, poseerlo, amarlo, y ahora que por fin lo tenía no quería perderse ni un detalle. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y su rostro descendió sobre él hasta tomarlo en su boca.

Horo arqueó su espalda y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió el calor de la boca de su amante rodeándolo, pero pudo reprimirlo lo suficiente para colocar una de sus manos sobre su boca disfrazando el sonido como un profundo gemido. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó más la almohada al sentir la lengua traviesa de Len moverse sobre él. El sonido de su respiración agitada y sus gemidos eran todo lo que inundaba la habitación, luego de unos segundos, los movimientos de la boca de Len, probando, succionando y acariciando, lo estaban enloqueciendo, ya no podía pensar, no había nada más en ese momento que esas maravillosas sensaciones que inundaban todo su cuerpo, sus gemidos aumentaban a medida que se acercaba a su límite.

El gemido ahogado de Horo fue suficiente y por mucho que le gustaba ver las sensaciones que podía causar en el ainu, se dio cuenta que si seguían así no iban a durar lo suficiente para llevar a cabo sus planes. Retiro lentamente su boca del miembro de Horo, escuchando un quejido de protesta por parte del ainu,

"Paciencia" le susurró mientras movía su cuerpo hasta quedar encima del ainu, y un fuerte gemido salió de su boca al sentir por completo el cuerpo de Horo bajo el suyo. Levantó su mirada y se vio en esos ojos negros que tanto amaba y recordó que todo lo que estaban haciendo era por amor y devoción mutua, era el principio de una vida juntos, lo que por tanto tiempo habían añorado y que a partir ahora se hacia realidad.

La boca y lengua de Horo en su cuello lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y le recordaron su tarea pendiente.

"Dime que es lo que quieres" susurró al oído del ainu, su cálido aliento provocando escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de Horo, mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las del chico de Hokkaido.

Horo al escuchar el tono de voz de Len y sentir esos repetitivos roces en su entrepierna no tuvo que pensarlo mas y respondió en un gemido casi suplicante "Te quiero... te quiero dentro de mi!"

Eso había sido muy rápido, pero Len quería torturarlo solo un poco mas. "Estas seguro?" le preguntó de forma traviesa, tratando de controlar su propia necesidad e impaciencia de sentir el calor del peliazul rodeándolo por completo.

Horo no podía soportarlo mas, quería a Len pero no podía dejar que lo impacientara mas, dos podían jugar ese juego "Tu sabes que SI!" contestó el ainu deslizando su mano entre ambos miembros para rozar su mano fuertemente contra el miembro de Len.

Len dejo escapar un grave jadeo ante aquel contacto, lo había tomado por sorpresa, y una sonrisa casi malvada se formo en el rostro de Horo al escucharlo. Podía notar que el ainu comenzaba a impacientarse, y el mismo debía aceptar que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Deslizó sus manos hasta las piernas de Horo y las separó con cuidado, colocando su propio cuerpo en medio de estas. "No quiero lastimarte" le dijo suavemente, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono serio mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Horo pudo notar preocupación en el rostro de Len, y se dio cuenta que ese era solo otro de los gestos que demostraban cuanto él le importaba al shaman de China. Mas allá de las palabras Horo volvió a sorprender a Len, guiando al endurecido miembro del chico chino, lo tomó y el mismo lo posicionó en la entrada de su cuerpo, "No me lastimaras… te amo Len, confío en ti y se que la única forma en que me lastimarías es yéndote de mi lado"

Len esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Horo "Yo también te amo Hoto", luego capturó los labios del ainu entre los suyos en un profundo pero cariñoso beso, aprovechó ese instante para entrar lentamente en su cuerpo, tratando de distraerlo del dolor que seguramente estaría sintiendo.

Horo Horo no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño quejido durante el beso, había escuchado del dolor inicial –que resultaba ser mayor siendo la primera vez-, pero sabía que esto no le restaba importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, sabía que este dolor pasaría, por ello se aferró a Len acariciando toda su espalda y bajando sus manos por esta hasta llegar a la parte mas abultada de este y lo presionó mas contra si, haciendo que la lenta intrusión del chino se acelerara. A pesar del entusiasmo - o impaciencia- de Horo, Len terminó el beso una vez se encontró completamente dentro del ainu, sabia que tenia que darle tiempo para ajustarse a la invasión en su cuerpo por lo que esperó a que Horo diera el siguiente movimiento.

Después de unos instantes, Horo asintió dándole a entender a Len que estaba listo para lo que seguía, con cuidado, Len se retiró solo un poco del cuerpo de Horo, empujándose de nuevo en la entrada de este, empezando así un lento ritmo de embestidas, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de estas, dejándose guiar por las reacciones que Horo le estaba transmitiendo.

Len se sentía en el paraíso, nunca pensó siquiera en estar compartiendo algo tan íntimo con Horo pudiera hacerse realidad, y ahora pudo ver que el cuerpo de Horo buscaba presionarse cada vez mas contra su miembro, Horo estaba gimiendo entrecortadamente y Len tomó el miembro del ainu con una mano para masturbarlo, lo que provocó un fuerte jadeo y que Horo se arqueara contra Len.

Horo estaba disfrutando este momento, levantó un poco su torso y una mano se posó en la cabeza del joven chino, necesitaba sentir el sabor de la boca de Len en ese momento, estaba buscando tener a mayor conexión posible con el chino, Len complacido se dejó besar por Horo, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza en las embestidas, los gemidos del shaman de Hokkaido eran el premio que recibía por todas sus acciones.

El ainu rompió el beso por la intensidad de las sensaciones que experimentaba, dejando de lado los gemidos para repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su amante. Len por su parte estaba encantado de escuchar la ronca voz de Horo repitiendo su nombre, Horo lo estaba llevando al borde de la pasión y seguramente el estaba sintiendo lo mismo pues estaba jadeando sin control alguno, escuchando por última vez su nombre salir de la boca de Horo, sintió la esencia del ainu esparcirse entre su mano y abdomen, alcanzando su propio clímax solo segundos después gritando a su vez el nombre del ainu.

Len salió lentamente del cuerpo del peliazul y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Unos segundos después, cuando sus respiraciones ya estaban normalizadas, sintió una de las manos de Horo Horo acariciar ligeramente su espalda "Len…" escuchó la voz del ainu decir suavemente.

"Hmm…" respondió sin moverse, estaba muy cómodo de esa forma, en los brazos de Horo, respirando su esencia, quería permanecer así por un momento más, pero parecía que el ainu tenía algo que decir.

"¿Era esto lo que querías desde el principio?" preguntó el peliazul. Al escuchar eso, Len inmediatamente levantó su rostro y apoyo su mano en el futón para mirar Horo Horo. Por un momento creyó que el ainu había malinterpretado sus acciones, pero al verlo a los ojos pudo notar el gesto travieso que trataba de ocultar en vano.

Llevó su otra mano al rostro Horo y con delicadeza apartó algunos cabellos que caían por su frente "No exactamente, pero luego no pude resistirme" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Así que soy irresistible" dijo Horo con malicia.

"Para mi si lo eres" comentó depositando un beso en la frente de ainu.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Horo, no esperaba una respuesta así de directa de Len, lo abrazó con fuerza, no queriendo separarse de esa cómoda posición en la que se encontraba, le encantaba tener a su amor en brazos.

"Horo…"

La voz sonó en su pecho, aflojó un poco el abrazo para poder ver el rostro de Len "¿Mmmm?"

"Feliz Navidad"

Horo sonrió "Feliz Navidad para ti también Len"

Y así quedaron dormidos, Len en los brazos de Horo, Horo con su amor en brazos, definitivamente no había mejor lugar en le mundo que en el que ambos se encontraban.

* * *

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no se si dejarlo ahí o continuar… dependerá de ustedes, espero sus comentarios sobre mi primer lemon de esta parejita aunque me ayudaron a hacerlo jajaja.

¡Cuídense y espero recibir comentarios!

¡Hasta Pronto!


End file.
